Absorbent structures are known. For example, a product offered by PACIFIC under the tradename "CAPILLAR-SYSTEM" is directed to a tape-like multilayered structure which is highly absorbent to perspiration due to its use of a plurality of mircochannels. Additionally, Prince Manufacturing Inc. of Princeton, N.J. offers several commercial absorbent structures under the tradenames "VORTEX", "EXTRA TAC", and "SUPER DRY". All the above noted products are targeted for use as grip surfacing for tennis rackets.